hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Snap music
Snap music is a dance-centric subgenre of hip hop music, that originated in the South in the late-1990s, in Bankhead, West Atlanta, the United States. It is not known exactly who has created snap, though D4L, Dem Franchize Boys, and, most notably, K-Rab are among contesters. Tracks commonly consist of an 808 bassdrum, hi-hat, bass, snapping, a main groove and a vocal track. Hit snap songs include "Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It" by Dem Franchize Boys, "Money in the Bank" by Lil Scrappy, "Laffy Taffy" by D4L, "It's Goin' Down" by Yung Joc "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em The relationship of snap with crunk music is a rather complicated issue. While it's been said that Lil Jon, the principal crunk architect, wasn't involved into the formation of snap music, crunk is called the "predecessor of snap", and it's been said, that snap was created by "crunk practitioners". Hip hop DX magazine described snap music as a "laid back version of its forbearer, crunk music". History It is suggested that snap music has appeared around 2000 in a crime-infested neighbourhood of Bankhead, Atlanta, Georgia. Bankhead was a place where the difference between poor and rich was striking, and, as it has been described, "a lighter sound" of snap was born "in the midst of all the aggression". Very soon after creation, snap music took on the another type of music of Atlanta - crunk. In 2003, Dem Franchize Boys, who had already produced some snap hits for local clubs by the time, got signed to Universal Music Group. It has been said, that due to weak promotion and the decision of Universal music to put out the debut album of Dem Franchize Boys and Nelly's - "Sweat and Suit" the same day were reasons why their first album wasn't a success. The same year, 2005, they got an attention of Jermaine Dupri, who remixed their single "I Think They Like Me" and signed them to So So Def. The remix of "I Think They Like Me" topped Hot Rap/R&B songs chart and spotted №15 on Billboard Hot 100 charts. Jermaine Dupri was later described as the key figure of bringing snap music into mainstream. Another Atlanta four, D4L, were performing at Atlanta's Vision Nightclub and Lounge alongside with 8Ball, Keyshia Cole and Slim Thug at the time. In 2005, they have produced "Laffy Taffy" hit, which occupied the number one position in Billboard Hot 100 charts. Their debut album, "Down For Life", was certified gold by RIAA. D4L and Dem Franchize Boys started a rivalry over who started snap. As Fabo of D4L mentioned, no one respected Dem Franchize Boys in Atlanta and that they were called "label prostitutes" there. However, New York Times stated that lyric-oriented producers like T.I and Young Jeezy get way more respect in Atlanta, than acts like D4L, where snap music is seen as light club music as opposed to "heavy street" music of ones like Young Jeezy. As this rivalry continued, the resident DJ of Atlanta's Pool Palace DJ T-Roc has claimed that K-Rab was making snap long before Dem Franchize Boys and D4L. There are other facts telling that K-Rab could be the original creator of snap - he has produced "Laffy Taffy" and his voice can be heard on the early snap hits, like "Do The Pool Palace" and "Bubble Gum". On January 12, 2006, New York Times placed a review on "Laffy Taffy". While analysing the song structure, the author of review concluded, that the song is stupid and is not the raw rap we know and love. The review also touched the broader topic of snap music with a conclusion, that it's hardly possible that major record label catches on this sound, as they, in the opinion of the author, needed something "more serious" than snap. It was also noted that snap does very well with digital download system, as "cheap" snap and cheap cost of digital tracks (99 cents for "Laffy Taffy") fit well. There was another hit with popping sound in the place of snare drum that has reached the number-three position on Billboard Hot 100 in 2006, which is Yung Joc's "It's Goin' Down". The Billboard magazine claimed that popping sounds of "It's Going Down", however, weren't fingersnapping. In 2006, Vibe magazine has also mentioned the subgenre of snap, snap&B in connection to the Cherish album Unappreciated. Vibe stated a concern whether snap&B can take on crunk&B, which was too popular at the time. Vibe also pointed to one characteristic trait of snap&B, saying that, unlike slow jams, which may feature snapping, a track should be "pop" as well to be called "snap&B". 2007 was the year of the highest snap popularity. Producer T-Pain has entered Billboard Hot 100 charts with his snap&B hit, "Buy U a Drank (Shawty Snappin')". The latter one spotted number-one on Billboard Hot 100 and became number-68 in Rolling Stone's Best Songs of 2007 list. This track has also won Vibe Award as "The Song of the Year". Links * See Also * List of Hip-Hop genres Category:Snap music Category:Hip-Hop Genres Category:Crunk Category:Southern hip-hop Category:Culture of Atlanta, Georgia Category:Wikipedia